


Connection Needed

by sinecure



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Crack, Inanimate Object Porn, Other, Porn, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a problem that keeps coming up without warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection Needed

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Connection Needed (1/1)  
>  **Character/Pairing:** Ten/TARDIS (w/ Rose fantasies)  
>  **Rating:** R (adult)  
>  **Genre:** Um. Porn or something. Porn and crack.  
>  **Summary:** The Doctor has a problem that keeps coming up without warning.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who.  
>  **A/N:** I don't know, you guys. I had a thought years ago at the height of my DW obsession, but never found a fic. Not one--though later someone wrote me one with 11--so, I finally wrote one myself and it's... *hangs head*. I'm sorry.  
>  **A/N 2:** no beta on this one. Sorry. But! In honor of the Porn Battle coming up... I bring you porn. And crack.

No.

This was not supposed to happen again, not now. The Doctor had just taken care of the problem a month ago, and now it was back. That wouldn't do.

He stopped in the middle of the console room and closed his eyes, willing his body to cool off and calm down. His rate of wanking was getting out of hand. Never before in his 900-and-some-change years had he had this problem. Sure, he'd been caught off guard here and there, caught a glimpse of more flesh than he was used to when Tegan landed upside down in the Caves of Lowantra.

Spotted a couple making love on Teirnar 5 and been overwhelmed, along with a few other people, by the passion surrounding their small house.

He took care of himself in those instances and all the rest. Lately though, since Rose... since Rose, he'd been taking care of himself more than ever before. Since losing her, even more so.

Something about her not being here anymore, about her scent lingering, but her voice gone, something was torturing him about it, and his body was going mental with wanting. She was gone. He just needed to get that through his head and stop craving her. Fisting his hands tightly, nails digging into his palms, he focused on the repairs he needed to make.

The TARDIS lurched and he was flung forward. Catching himself on the console, he steadied his body to her movements, fighting the rising desire heating him up. "Think of something else. Anything else."

An image of Rose popped into his mind.

"Bugger."

Clenching the console harder, he returned his mind to the repairs he was going to make and kept his mind far away from how hard he was and how much his hands itched to touch himself in lieu of Rose being there. They'd never made love, never taken that step he'd been afraid to broach, and now it was too late.  
TARDIS repairs.

Swallowing hard, muscles in his belly tightening, he went over all the repairs he needed to make. He had to strip--

No, not Rose. Not himself. The wires. He needed to-- thinking about stripping wouldn't help. What else was there?

There were those nuts he had to replace.

His cock twitched as his mind brought up the sensation of Rose palming his balls, big eyes watching his reactions.

"Bugger!"

Bad thoughts.

Fighting the motion his hips wanted to take, he held still. Dug his nails into the console, focused on the smooth, worn feel of it, the slight texture still there. The smell of metal and plastic and limnar dust.

The ball bearings--

"What the hell?" he sputtered, feeling a nudge in his mind, a tickle. He knew the feeling as well as his own mind and gratefully accepted the comfort of the TARDIS, taking her in deeper and... a small surge of lust went through him, bucking his hips forward. Snapping his eyes open, he stared at the rotor. That wasn't normal. The TARDIS wasn't ever in his mind during _those_ times, but right now, she seemed to be driving his feelings.

Surging his lust.

"What's going on, girl?" He stroked her buttons and doodads and jumped a little when she flared in his head. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling; in fact, it was rather exciting.

A clicking sound echoed in the cavernous room and he saw a panel slide open under the edge of the console, between his arms. A cylinder expanded out toward him. Blinking at it, he straightened up. Touched it. Oh. It was soft and wet, fleshy feeling, like a woman's soft folds. It was even flesh toned.

Where had she been hiding this?

There was a positive tingling in his head and he smiled, then realized it wasn't completely his mind that was causing the smile.

The TARDIS was urging him forward, urging him to get closer, to touch the cylinder. To touch her.

Licking his lips, he tentatively reached out again, using just the tip of his finger to slide along the side. The lights flickered brighter in pulsing waves.

"Oh again." This was beyond anything he'd ever heard of. Certainly, some pilots got close enough to bond and merge with their TARDIS, but this? "You want me to...?" he murmured, smoothing his hand along the side of the cylinder, feeling ridiculous and uncertain. His body was humming, and that _was_ all him. It was an exciting thought, actually merging and bonding with his TARDIS, but doing more than that.

Making love to her.

It was silly. But it was also making him harder.

They were close already, had been for so many centuries, but achieving another level of closeness would be fantastic with a side of brilliant. Was it wrong of him to want her? Did other pilots find themselves wanting every last bit of their ships? She was still apart from him a bit.

The tiniest bit.

And now she was offering that bit to him. And it felt so close to what he wanted. He even thought he smelt Rose nearby, like she was a part of the--

Bad Wolf.

Eyeing the rotor, the Doctor inhaled and closed his eyes. Just like Rose. It smelt just like her. He could almost hear her throaty laugh, that breathy giggle that made him hard at the most inappropriate times.

The TARDIS was urging him on again, and he gulped, darting his eyes around the room.

Alone, as usual. Part of another person's life for such a short time, and then alone again. He needed a connection. He needed Rose, but she was gone to him forever, trapped in another universe. The TARDIS was offering all of herself to him, everything he could ever want to know about her, or feel for her.

Everything she was.

He wanted that so badly. And this was a way that would please them both; two birds, one stone.

Breathing deeply, decision already made, the Doctor unfastened his trousers, having to swallow hard a few times in his eagerness. Loneliness was hard, but he was harder, and this was going to end all that. Stroking his hard cock, he stepped forward, waiting for a nudge in the right direction.

He felt it in his mind and traveling in his body; a mild pulse that further stimulated him.

She was driving his arousal. Should he be mad? Should he toss her out and be alone? Never. He wanted this, too... always had on some level.

The long cylinder, dark pink and fleshy, round with an opening in it, rose up to the level of his cock on a thick arm. It stopped, shaking in place the tiniest bit, waiting for him. Slipping his finger inside, he groaned at the feel of the warm wetness. Smooth and soft and so organic. Waiting for him.

Holding his cock in position, he stroked himself a few more times. He was so hard and ready. Always so ready lately. Settling the tip of his shaft against the cylinder opening, he groaned at the blissful feeling. It'd been so long. Centuries. And Rose was a regret he would always feel.

"God," he moaned, using the word to express his mild disgust with himself and the pleasure that shot through him. He hadn't thought it'd feel this good. Not this good.

Pushing in, just a ways, he shuddered and the TARDIS shuddered with him. Her lights flickered and then went dim, leaving only a slight greenish glow around them. Humming in the back of his mind, she urged him on, faster, she seemed to be saying, though she didn't speak in words. Not really.

Right now, she was speaking in feelings, sending little shocks of pleasure through his fingers and toes.

Or was that his own arousal?

His own perversion? Making love-- was that it? Was he fucking her or making love? Either way, he was sure it was very, very wrong. The council was sure to frown on this sort of thing. But they weren't here.

And he was.

And she was.

Shoving all the way into the cylinder, burying his cock to the hilt, he gripped the console edge. The cylinder encasing him didn't move, didn't shift, allowing him to be in control. He'd been afraid it'd push back and be useless.

But it was far from that.

Overwhelming sensations poured through him. He was hot and hard and ready to fuck this bit of the TARDIS as they soared through time and space.

To thoughts of Rose.

The TARDIS encouraged his fantasy. Encouraged the images sliding through his mind like a pornographic movie on slow. So, he slid in and out, fucking her as the Rose in his mind knelt before him at the console and grasped his cock, sliding it into her mouth. She bobbed on him as he gritted his teeth.

"Crackers!" Fingers fumbling on the console, he grasped buttons and switches, feeling the TARDIS shake and shimmy around him, hurtling them through the vortex with a speed that matched his sudden thrusts. Stroking into Rose. She was sitting on the console now, naked and biting her lip.

Legs spread.

His cock was in her, legs straining as he thrust hard. Harder. Fucking her so hard that it left them both screaming out in pleasure.

The bits beneath his hands weren't metal and plastic, they were flesh. Hot breaths gusted over his shoulder as he pounded into Rose. Making love to her, not fucking her. Softer, slower, caressing her skin and kissing her eager lips. The TARDIS was around them, delighting in the feelings flowing between them. She wanted. They wanted. It was all coming together.

The skin tightened around him, clenching on him like muscles and his eyes flew open, faced with stark reality again.

There was no Rose, not here in this universe.

There was no them, just him and the TARDIS and their memories of the Bad Wolf who'd lived among them for so short a time, bright--

He thrust harder.

\--and lively--

Faster, gripping the controls.

\--stubborn--

Fucking her--them--all of it at once.

\--a part of their hearts--

Sliding deep into the flesh, the warm wetness surrounding him, like Rose and her smile and the feelings she'd left in him that'd always be a part of him no matter how many times he regenerated. He pounded, thrusting into the cylinder. The TARDIS' excitement entered him and ramped up his own.

Sending him sky-rocketing into the vortex and her cortex.

His balls drew up; he was close.

Grabbing the cylinder with both hands, he thrust hard, but it was awkward and unnatural, so he gripped the console again.

Visions of Rose flittered through his mind, superimposed with the TARDIS part he was in right now, the part he was fucking, sliding in and out of so quickly. In shorter and shorter strokes. Rose's fingers clenched in his hair and scraped across his back, her mouth open in a scream of pleasure as she came.

His name on her lips.

There was an echoing vibration that hissed through the room, sounding eerily like Rose calling his name, rising higher and higher in pitch. In ecstasy.

The TARDIS shuddered and rolled. He slammed into the cylinder hard, losing control.

His hips bucked as he thrust harder, wildly, no rhythm or pattern to his strokes anymore. He was fucking what he'd always wanted to fuck and feeling bits of her in places he'd always wanted to feel her. And Rose was there, in his mind, in the TARDIS' heart, in his hearts. Rose was there, clenching around him desperately, in the last throes of her orgasm.

Fingers trailing down his neck and back.

He wanted to open his eyes, but they were already open. The TARDIS was creating things in his mind, feeding his fantasy, and there was Rose. On the console in a holographic image that was doing things the real Rose never had.

Not for him.

Her lips curved up in a tender smile, naughty and teasing, touching herself, one hand playing with a breast, the other between her legs, rubbing her clit slowly.

The Doctor lost control even more and desperately fucked the TARDIS.

After half a dozen more strokes, something in him snapped and broke and flew and melted and he came with a suddenness that surprised him. It hit him quickly, without warning, but it was--

It _was_.

His muscles tightened and his brain went blind and deaf for a moment. All there was... was sensation. Feeling. An almost unbearable lightness that sucked at him and drained him of all but pleasure. It tingled and traveled along his veins, congregating in his cock, in his blood, in his hearts.

Then sound and sight returned and he bucked forward.

Bucked more, and again, and still more as his seed shot into the cylinder.

Wave after wave of wild, uncontrolled feelings flowed through him, flowing out of him and into the TARDIS, pleasing her in ways he couldn't imagine. Everything about her was open to him in that instant, and, for one split second, he knew what Rose had known as Bad Wolf.

Knew the secrets of all the universes. Life and death were at his fingertips as history funneled through him.

The power and the knowledge flowed through him and then left him alone again, but he didn't feel empty.

He knew how to build a bridge to travel between universes and get Rose back.

Collapsing forward, cock still encased in the cylinder, he stroked the bits of the TARDIS beneath his fingers, too spent to move more than that. She was humming in his mind, kissing his thoughts with her feelings of rapture. His happiness was all she wanted; a simple thing.

She wanted her pilot to be happy and she knew that the way to his happiness was Rose.

The flesh surrounding him pulsed tighter and looser, milking him of every last bit of pleasure as he blissfully relaxed on her. His cock began to soften slowly, slipping free a tiny bit, but the cylinder lowered and moved closer, cradling his cock, stroking it like he'd stroked her.

It moved back and then forward a few times before sliding him free completely.

As soon as he could move again, he was going to set coordinates and build that bridge. Very soon, indeed, he'd have his Rose back and they'd be a family again.

The TARDIS hummed pleasantly and tingled in his mind as another click sounded in the control room. The Doctor looked down; next to the cylinder was a flesh-colored, penis-shaped appendage, and he could see pictures of Rose being fucked by it in his mind. And he grew hard again.


End file.
